


The Light

by Perelka_L



Category: SimCity 4
Genre: If you played SimCity you might like it, Other, POV Second Person, This is legit SimCity fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all those days spent in state of something really close to agony... You see a sparkle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Ubeta'ed, inspired by city deletion sequence in SimCity 4 and Welcome To Night Vale's Ep 13.  
> If you ever deleted city in-game, you will know what I am writing about.

You lived here. You saw a city, you saw empty places for homes so, why not? You decided to come here. 

Everything was well. Home, work, sometimes visiting hospital when it was harder to take a breath, air around you taking on a slightly yellow hue. School you went to once was slowly breaking down, creaks appearing here and there, suddenly void of both teachers and students. Even hospital closed after some time, you found out about it after waiting, jammed on the middle of gray road, cursing time by time when a tire fell into a hole.

Nothing but work, home, work, home, taxes rising, city spiralling slowly and slowly into bankruptcy and you along with it. Somehow power or water cuts weren't a suprise for you anymore. 

You stayed. Someone had to keep the city going, and people did it with you, stayed, when rich moved away, stayed away from the town and it's hardly breathable air, now filled with toxins and smelling with rockets rising high up into the skies. You stayed and wallet of your neighbor was heavy in your pocket.

Power went back, at least that. Water had a bitter taste - but it was here. Hospital were overflowing with people barely able to read plates on few doctor's coats. You still could read but you wish you hadn't, you wished to be dumb and not understand what "oncologist" meant. There was something in your lungs and brain.

At least only there.

You were coughing up blood while waiting in the traffic when a sparkle appeared. It was just there, in front of your car, the one you drove into this town for the first time. It floated for few second before disappearing. You blinked once, twice. Another two blinking lights appeared. Entire sky lightened up, blinding you. You crushed into the car that stopped in front of you but there were no screams, no shouts, no vulgar words thrown at you. Driver was standing next to his car, staring at the sky. It was white, perfectly white. 

You went out of car too. A sound permetted your ears, a wave trembling your body with it's force. You heard windows in your car vibrate, keys in ignition would probably ring if the sound wasn't so defeaning, so overwhelming. It stopped, and sparks again appeared, floating in the air and moving in small groups, another source of light but still visible to everybody on white skies.

Another wave of white blindness. You touched your car but you didn't feel it's crannied surface. Feeling of it came back to you as light again lessened. You felt your eyeballs hurt. Someone behind you vomited their breakfast and blood, someone let out a faint scream of horror. 

Again, a noise. A rift appeared on your car's windows, somewhere a glass broke. There was a thump as smaller body fell onto cold concrete, brain in young skull mashed into unthinking mass of flesh surrendering to soundwave. Again, someone screamed but you didn't hear it anymore. You moved your fingers to you ear and when you teared your eyes away from the sky you saw blood staining pale, overworked hands.

Your hands were pale, you knew, but without yellow hue surrounding you, penetrating your lungs, they seemed to look even more morbid than usual.

Whiteness again penetrated your vision but more gradually this time. The noise came back, you didn't hear it but you felt it with your body. Ground trembled beneath your feet, temperature of lacquer covering your car rised improbably quickly, burning your hand. 

Pure, unchangable light filled your entire vision, all your senses were flooded with defeaning tone of purest static and somehow, somewhere, you've heard an unearthly scream and you briefly wondered what kind of creature could ever release such a sound from it's throat.

This thought, along with everything you ever had, did, created, made, owned disappeared, cleansed away in an immaculate cacophony of destruction.

 

 

A deer went out of the forest into an empty expanse of green grass. It was massive, but grass was lush and tasty, filled with sunny taste of life. It went out a bit further and, after ensuring predators were away, it leaned and started to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this type of events in games. Something disappearing engulfed in light, defeaning sound all around you... Shivers. City deleting in SC4 is beautiful and always leaves me absolutely stunned but I don't do it often. If I did, it would loose it's charm.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> It was a bit experimental, I have to say. I wrote a fanfic about SimCity. Game with no plot or characters whatsoever - and it was a fun challenge.


End file.
